


Flat to Let- CHEAP!!

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The year is 2088 and a certain Baker Street flat is getting new tenants.





	Flat to Let- CHEAP!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts).

> Time passed and 221B has changed- or has it?

Sophia Hanson and Mandy Adams couldn't believe their good fortune. A spacious two bedroom upstairs flat in the center of London for an unheard of price. As a bonus they would be the only ones in the upscale property.

It took very little negotiation with the Estate Agent to close the deal. Such agreements were much simpler nowadays since the World Governing Body, established in 2051, eliminated all forms of money in 2058 replacing it with the credits and debits system. Now in 2088, all citizens pledged allegiance to the World and countries existed in name only as a nod to tradition. Everyone carried the same imbedded microchip in their wrists which served as ID, granted access to accounts and handled all legal or commercial transactions. The women swiped their chips over the virtual screen and the flat was theirs.

They set about moving in immediately deciding to redecorate while they both shared the larger bedroom containing a huge four poster bed which evidently had been too massive and heavy to be removed by previous tenants. Although the girls weren't a couple, they "dabbled" on occasion and sharing a bed wasn't foreign to them. Besides, the second bedroom appeared as if it had been a wasteland for decades and would require considerable work. 

The first hint of "oddness" began with what they quite frankly considered the nightmarish wallpaper in the sitting room. The first attempt to remove it was spectacularly unsuccessful. Nothing they tried allowed even one strip to be peeled away. Efforts to paper over the original seemed to work until the next morning when all the new wallpaper was discovered not just off the wall but shredded to bits.

Not to be defeated, Sophia and Mandy purchased the most durable paint available and slathered the wall with primer, a triple coat and a heavy duty sealer. The fumes from that particular endeavor did drive them from the building for several days. When they returned they were stunned to discover the wallpaper apparently had absorbed everything. It was as if the wall was smirking at them.

In the end, they decided to throw up a wall to wall hologram entertainment center which they could use to camouflage the wall with a blank screen or a tableau of their choosing. Problem solved- or so they thought.

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

The weirdness, as they would come to call it, began in earnest after all the furnishings were in place and Sophia and Mandy took up full time residence. Their first effort at a Housewarming Party was a disaster marked by both the heating and electricity going out simultaneously and a cloud of bats somehow finding their way through the heavy downstairs door and terrorizing all the guests prompting a quick evacuation. 🦇 

As the days marched on towards Halloween the strange happenings escalated. No matter how they searched they could NOT find the source of the draft that consistently made its way up the seventeen steps with a ridiculous high pitched wooooo-hooooo sound that set their teeth on edge. 

Then there was the insistent peck peck peck of what might have been a keyboard of an antiquated laptop which of course was insane- those had long ago given way to virtual devices that floated in mid-air and were voice, motion or, in some cases, thought activated. Add to that there appeared to be no way to level the blasted shelving in the loo. No matter how they were adjusted the medical kit they stowed there for household injuries always found its way to the counter- contents organized as if prepared for medical intervention. 

Equally annoying, their hologram entertainment center repeatedly refused to call up any programs except ancient James Bond movies and Dr. Who episodes, both of which had become obsolete and unavailable years ago. There was no fixing it, none at all.

💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡💻🌡

One day the flat filled with smells. "What IS that Mandy?"

"Well it smells like doughnuts and some sort of cake, but that's not possible."

"Of course it isn't! You know as well as I do that the International Health Organization banned all carbohydrates in 2054 in the interest of fighting obesity. How would you know what they smell like anyway? We're only in our twenties?"

Mandy grinned, "My greatgran was a hard line 'criminal', insisted on baking until her last days as did my gran. I think they had the market cornered on bootleg ingredients. My mum was convinced we were going to be raided at any minute and she wouldn't let either of us eat one bite, but you can't stop the smells. That is definitely doughnuts and cake." 🍩🍰

More unsettling was that the smells were always followed by a maddening rhythmic tapping on the stairs and the glare of flashing red and blue lights through the windows as if from street level. They were reminiscent of the old police cars which were no longer in use as crime was nearly completely abolished by the 24 hour a day, seven day a week surveillance devices that tracked the who, where and what are you doing of every living thing on the face of the earth. No criminals- no coppers.

In short things were becoming more than a bit disturbing.

🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔🌂🚔

Disturbing yes, but dangerous? They wouldn't have thought so until the successive nights where they awoke to the sounds of gunshots and a knife plunged deep into the mantle piece of the fireplace. There was never any evidence of bullet holes and no one else in the neighborhood reported hearing any remarkable noises. As for the knife, it had come from their kitchen and the girls were beginning to think they had a prankster that was invading their property. The decision was made to invite "company" for Halloween night in anticipation of further tricks and in hopes of catching the guilty in action.

🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪🔫🔪

"What time are the boys coming, Soph? Sorry I forget their names."

"Around eleven, and I think Carl and Charles, or maybe Robert and Richard. I dunno, can't recall. All I know is that they're identical twins, hung and horny. Need anything else?"

"Nope. Works for me. How's this going to work again? Who picks who?"

"Why bother with that? I thought we could have a nice foursome. You know eight arms, eight legs- enough for two octopuses."

"I like it, now we don't have to come up with any costumes. Good on us!"

🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙🐙

At the stroke of eleven Thomas and Timothy arrived champagne in hand and ready for action.

As she herded them into the bedroom Mandy turned to her flatmate with a grin,"Lucky for us the powers that be at least left liquor and sex unregulated or we'd have to get a new hobby."

"Happy with those two, thank you very much."

By the time the bottle was drained and the layers of clothing had been shed, it was minutes before twelve. As the slightly inebriated quartet climbed up onto the waiting bed, the stroke of midnight arrived.🕛

It began gradually, an almost imperceptible sway of the bed that could merely be a result of the weight of its new arrivals. But then the frame began to shake so violently that they were forced to climb off to avoid being pitched to the floor. 

Suddenly the mattress dipped all by itself and then the headboard began to violently bang into the wall over and over until small shards plaster begin to fly around the room like shrapnel. The humans in the room were frozen in place until-

The voice was low, a rumble of desperate lust, "Captain... CAPTAIN!!!!"

The responding disembodied voice was more a tenor but what it lacked in resonance it more than made up for in volume, "Fuck, FUUCCKKK. Come for me. Come for meee!"

In a flash, two women and two men raced down the stairs to find the front door had swung open of its own volition, the heavy brass knocker banging out what sounded very much like a death knell. They were last seen running for their lives down Baker Street heedless of the fact that none wore a thing save their nakedness.

If others who called that venerable old street home heard five voices booming out hair raising laughter as a violin screeched a haunting, supernatural cacophony, they said not a word. Not one word.

🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻🎻👻

Sophia Hanson and Mandy Adams never returned to Baker Street. They engaged a team of house movers with the instructions to pack everything up, never mind neatness just chuck it all in boxes or the bins and for shit's sake- don't take the bed.

📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚📦🚚

The estate agent was resigned to never being able to garner near the rent for this property that it was worth. He couldn't make sense of it. None of the tenants ever stayed for longer than a few weeks sometimes only a matter of days and no one would EVER give a clue as to what exactly troubled them. How was he to correct a problem if no one would tell him what the bloody problem was?

He sighed as he trudged from his hover car to the familiar door choosing to ignore the sights, sounds and smells that seemed to come from inside what he knew was the totally vacant building. Task completed, he returned to his car and convinced himself that there was most certainly NOT the sound of thunderous applause coming from the second story windows.

As he pulled away from the kerb he hazarded a single glance back to see an eerie greenish glow surrounding the sign he had once again mounted on the black door standing sentinel over 221B Baker Street:

Flat to Let- CHEAP!!

🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱🎃😱

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you have a happy and treat filled Halloween. May all your tricks be as entertaining as those provided by the ONLY true occupants of Baker Street.
> 
> Kudos and comments are the least scary thing I know, so please fill my jack-o-lantern. 🎃🍫🍭🎃


End file.
